


The Accident

by LavellanTwins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins, Dragone age inquisition
Genre: History, Ostagar, back story, i dunno, this is meant to explain things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins wait for their fathers return after the battle of Ostagar only to find he will not be coming home to them. Sasha's decision to run after him results in an accident where she loses her hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

The clan had set up camp close to Ostagar, with many of their warriors travelling to aid the King in his battle against the darkspawn. Their placement in the Brecilian forest, just east of the Southron Hills allowed Clan Lavellan to be out of firing range yet close enough to aid the wounded after battle. Misha and Sasha sat by the camp fire, with a six year old Noah clapping out a rhythm against Misha's hands and a child size lute in Sasha's slim arms. Sasha plucked away a simple melody as her musical voice flowed through the camp, she had always had a natural talent for music and often performed for the clan.

A few hours passed and the dusk had turned to into the cold dark of the night. More of the clan was huddling round the camp fire for warmth now, with most of the children asleep in the safety of their tents. Not Misha, Sasha and Noah though, for their night was sure to be restless as their worry for their father grew through the night. They knew he was a strong man and a fierce warrior, the children believed that if anyone could stop the darkspawn it was their brave father, and though Noah was excited to tell tales of his war hero father, the girls of eleven years were not as naïve. They had heard the stories of knights in shining armour, Misha learnt them to retell them one day when she would become Keeper and Sasha would sing endlessly of Knights saving maidens. However, they knew that heroes often become glorified because of sacrifice. They feared losing another parent, as they had their mother six years earlier. 

"Keeper Deshanna!" A voice called from the edge of the forest and forced everyone into silence. The elf, covered in dirt and blood, was not of their clan but the girls recognised him from the fellow Dalish clan Sabrae. Their clan also travelled Fereldan and often aided humans in their cause, though not as much as the Lavellan Clan had.   
"Tamlen, what ails you?" The Keeper moved towards the bloodied elf and pulled him away from the Clan. The rest of the group went back to their business, realising the news was not what they would wish to hear. The twins, adventurous as ever, decided not to do as the rest had. Moving slowly towards the Keeper and Tamlen, they hit behind a tree to listen in to what they were discussing. 

"I didn't know where else to go. The darkspawn... They outnumbered us, Loghain withdrew his damned army. Everyone... Everyone is gone and it's all because those damn Shemlen couldn't stand together!" Tamlen's voice rose as he spoke, anger boiling in his blood. 

"Tamlen please, you may travel with us. If what you say is true, we must leave immediately. Fereldan is not safe, we will set course for the Free Marches." 

"No!" Sasha ran out from behind the tree, pulling herself free from Misha's arms trying to hold her back, "we can't leave without father! He's still there! He needs our help!"   
Sasha ran towards to area Tamlen had entered from and sprinted through the forest, voices calling her back echoed through the woods but she would not stop, she'd never listened to her keepers instructions before and she wasn't going to start now. She ran for hours until the light of the battle field could be seen faintly in the distance. Cries of warriors floated eerily through the forest to hear ears but she did not let that deter her. Suddenly a flaming cannonball flew through the air and hit a tree a few feet ahead of Sasha, falling with a huge thud and nocking the small girl to the ground. Her head hit the stoney floor at force and a high pitch ringing in her ears caused her to scream in pain before the world around her began to fade into darkness. 

When she woke up Tamlen, Misha and the Keeper were in her aravel as it bumped down the road. Everything was silent but the slight ringing in her ears. She knew they were reprimanding her but she couldn't hear what it was they were saying. Little did she knew it would be this way for the rest of her life.


End file.
